Ellie Murphy (fictional character)
'' Ellie Murphy (prev Ellis, Stapleton, O'Connor + Stapleton)'' is a fictional character from the online soap opera Woodchurch, played by EastEnders star Lacey Turner. She first appeared in the episode broadcast 25 December 1988. Ellie is the daughter of Darren '''and '''Alicia Murphy; the granddaughter of Cheryl + Greg Murphy '''and '''Joseph + Marie Kennedy; the sister of Lauren, Danielle, Georgia '''and '''Maddie; the girlfriend of Tommy; the ex-wife of Jack, Scott, Kieran '''and '''Sam. DSTV describes Ellie as 'a feisty, fiery, sassy and gobby girl with a heart of gold. Strong and not one to hold back on speaking her mind, Ellie is a hit with the males.' Most of Ellie's storylines so far have resolved around her family and her many relationships, including several miscarriages. Her other biggest storyline was her prostitution. Age: '27 (1988) '''Occupation: '''Pub Barmaid Black Lion' (2010-') '''Residence: '''16c Woodchurch Square (2013-) '''Duration: '''1988 - present '''Relationships: '''James Windsor (former one night stand/ex-boyfriend), Luke Davies (former one night stand), Adam Mitchell (former affair), Jack Ellis (former one night stand/ex-boyfriend/ex-husband), Aiden Ellis (former one night stand/ex-boyfriend), Lee Thompson (former one night stand/former affair), Mark Woodrow (former one night stand/ex-boyfriend), Scott Stapleton (former one ngiht stand/ex-boyfriend/ex-husband), Tommy Ellis (former one night stand/current boyfriend), Luke Stapleton (former one night stand/former affair), Owen Hill (former one night stand/ex-boyfriend), Kieran O'Connor (former one night stand/ex-boyfriend/ex-husband), Rob Donaldson (former one night stand/ex-boyfriend), Dylan Hassan (former one night stand), Chris Ellis (former one night stand), Sam Stapleton (former one night stand/ex-boyfriend/ex-husband), Daz Stapleton (former one night stand), Callum Carter (former one night stand/ex-boyfriend), Jake Ellis (former one night stand/ex-boyfriend), Andrew Ellis (former one night stand), Ryan (ex-boyfriend), Mark Carter (former one night stand), Cal Carter (former one night stand), Jay Ellis (former one night stand/ex-boyfriend), Connor Ellis (former fling), Logan Ellis (ex-boyfriend), Daniel Saunders (former one night stand), Riley Ellis (former one night stand/ex-boyfriend/former engagement), Joe Windsor (former one night stand/former affair), Ethan King (former one night stand), PC Roscoe (former one night stand/ex-boyfriend), Damon Royle (former one night stand), Darren Bolton (former one night stand/ex-boyfriend), Dale Campbell (former one night stand), Jonny Barker (former one night stand/ex-boyfriend), Harry Herning (ex-boyfriend), Jayden Campbell (former one night stand) Backstory Ellie was born on-screen on 25 December 1988 to Alicia and Darren Murphy. Storylines Ellie did not have any storylines until 1999, when - at the age of 11 - she was kidnapped. She was returned safely, however struggled to readjust. In 2004, Ellie and friend James Windsor lost their virginity together, aged 16. The pair began dating, and had a two-year relationship until 2006, when they broke up and Ellie slept with Luke Davies. James and Ellie then reconciled, but in 2008, Ellie slept with Adam Mitchell. The pair started an affair, which ended in mid 2008. Ellie then had sex with Jack, who she then began dating. Jack then proposed, and Ellie accepted. However, on the night before the wedding, Ellie had sex with Aiden. This was revealed at the wedding, just after Ellie and Jack had married, and the couple split. Ellie discovered she was pregnant, but did not know who the father was. Days after getting a DNA test and discovering it was Aiden's baby, she fell down a flight of stairs and lost the baby. Aiden and Ellie slept together again due to their grief, and started a relationship. Ellie and Aiden broke up a month later. In September 2008, Ellie slept with Lee Thompson. She then slept with Mark Woodrow, and they started a relationship, but Ellie got drunk and slept with Lee again. They started a passionate affair, which was revealed when Mark proposed, and Ellie said no, and then revealed her affair. Angry, Mark ran Lee over, and Ellie ended the affair! On Christmas Day 2008, Ellie slept with Scott Stapleton. She began to date James again, but the pair broke up in August 2009. Ellie slept with Scott again, and they started a relationship. Scott proposed on Halloween, and the pair married on Christmas Day 2009. Ellie fell pregnant with Scott's baby, but the couple agreed to have an abortion as Scott had just discovered his mother Sharon had cancer! Category:1988 Appearances Category:Murphy Family Category:Pub Staff Category:1988 Births